dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon Yu Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Yu Ri *'Nombre:' 유리 / Yu Ri *'Nombre real:' 권유리 / Kwon Yu Ri *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Rapera, MC, Compositora y Modelo. *'Apodos: '''Black Pearl, Yul, BK Yuri, Kkab Yul, Prankster Yul *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Goyang, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 167 cm. *'Peso:' 46 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodical chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Sobre Yu Ri Yu Ri nació en Goyang, Corea del Sur el 5 de Diciembre del año 1989. Audicionó "SM Casting System" en SM Entertainment y se unió a la compañía en 2001, cuando también quedó en segundo lugar en el Concurso "SM Youth Best Dancer Contest". 'Pre-Debut' Audicionó a través del "SM Casting System" para SM Entertainment y se unió a la compañía en 2001, luego de quedar en segundo lugar en el Concurso "SM Youth Best Dancer Contest". Tuvo un periodo de 5 años y 11 meses de entrenamiento antes de su debut. 'Debut' Yuri hizo su debut oficial como miembro del grupo femenino Girls' Generation en agosto de 2007, sin embargo, realizó su primera aparición en el video musical de la canción “Beautiful Life” de TVXQ en el año 2006. 'Actividades en solitario' A la par de sus actividades grupales, Yuri tuvo un pequeño rol en el segemento "The King's Boyfriend" que formó parte del programa Super Junior Show. Además, apareció como bailarina en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys protagonizada por sus compañeros de agencia, Super Junior. En 2008, Yuri participó en el sitcom Unstoppable Marriage, donde interpretó a una estudiante de secundaria. En junio, realizó un dueto junto a su compañera de grupo Soo Young, para la canción "Kkok (Must!)", que fue elegido como parte de la banda sonora del drama Working Mom. Así mismo, Yuri se unió al elenco de la segunda temporada de Kko Kko Tours Single♥Single, un programa de citas entre celebridades, en ese mismo año se graduó de NeungGok High School. En 2009, Yuri junto a su compañera de grupo, Tiffany, asumieron la conducción del programa musical Show! Music Core trasmitido por MBC. En abril, realizó una colaboración con K .Will en la canción "Dropping The Tears", realizando una presentación especial en el programa Show! Music Core. A finales de año, Yuri junto a Sunny se unieron al programa Invincible Youth, logrando una nominación como mejor presentadora en los KBS Entertainment Awards del año 2010. Yuri realizó su primera contribución como compositora en el tercer mini álbum de Girls' Generation, Hoot, escribiendo la letra de la canción «Mistake». En septiembre de 2010, colaboró en la canción «Like A Soap», que pertenece Catch Me, sexto álbum de estudio coreano de TVXQ. En 2012, Yuri protagonizó el drama Fashion King, interpretando a Choi Anna.Gracias a este drama, Yuri recibió nominaciones en los 5th Korea Drama Awards y en los SBS Drama Awards de 2012. En 2013 Yuri realizó su debut en la pantalla grande, al formar parte del elenco protagonista de la película de temática sobre natación, “''No Breathing”''. En esta película, Yuri interpreta a Jung Eun, una chica que sueña en convertirse en músico, además de ser el interés amoroso de los otros dos protagonistas, Lee Jong Suk y Seo In Guk. Además de aprender a tocar la guitarra para su personaje, Yuri cantó dos pistas de la banda sonora de la película: “Bling Star” y “Twinkle Twinkle”, que interpreta su personaje. En octubre de 2014, actúa como la pareja de Lee Ji Hoon en el video musical de “Without You” del grupo S, que lanzó una nueva canción luego de 11 años. Yuri retornó a la actuación en enero de 2016, integrando el elenco protagonista del drama sobre espías “''Neighborhood Hero”''. Además de actuar en el drama online Van Gogh, “The Starry Night”, junto a Kim Young-kwang En 2018, Yuri protagonizará la segunda temporada del sitcom, The Sound of Your Heart, siendo la protagonista femenina. En enero de 2018, ella lanzó un sencillo titulado «Always Find You», con DJ Raiden. '2018: Debut como Solista con su Primer Mini Álbum "The First Scene"' El 21 de septiembre de 2018,SM Entertainment anunció que haría su debut en solitario en octubre con el lanzamiento de su primer mini álbum. Yuri lanzó su primer EP, The First Scene, el 4 de octubre de 2018,Ese mismo dia Yuri realizó un showcase en Seul, que fue transmitido en vivo a través de la aplicación V Live. Allí, la cantante interpretó «Into You» por primera vez, junto con otra canción del álbum, «Illusion». Ella habló sobre los preparativos del disco. Yuri debutó en el escenario de Music Bank el 5 de octubre de 2018, interpretando las canciones anteriormente mencionadas. Dramas *The Sound of Heart - Reboot 2 (Netflix, 2018) *The Sound of Heart - Reboot (Netflix, 2018) *Dae Jang Geum is Watching (MBC, 2018) *Defendant (SBS, 2017) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) *Neighborhood's Hero (OCN, 2016) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015, cameo) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Please! (junto a Soo Young) tema para Working Mom (2008) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (2018) *MAPS (OliveTV, 2015) *Dating Alone (JTBC, 2015, Ep. 3-4) *Animals (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-5) *Cover Dance Festival K-Pop Road Show 40120 (MBC, 2011) *Big Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2010,2011, 2015) Ep. 16, 63-64, 254 *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2009-2010) *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS2, 2009-2010) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *You Can Fly (Mnet, 2008-2009) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *No Breathing (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas *''Bling Star tema para No Breathing (2013) *''Twinkle Twinkle (junto a Masyta Band)'' tema para No Breathing (2013) Musicales *'2019: '''L'Étudiante et Monsieur Henri - Constance Piponnier Vídeos Musicales *Super Junior - Ahora Te Puedes Marchar (2019) *Proyect S - Without You (2014) *K.Will - Dropping the Tears (2009) *Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (2009) *TVXQ - Beautiful Life (2007) Anuncios *Blackey Jeans (2016-2017) *Pantene (2016) *BARREL (2016) *Liz-K (2015) *Urban Decay Naked Palette (2015) *Amore Pacific (2012) *Mamonde (2012) *Christian Dior (2011) *Caribbean Bay (2010) *Biotherm (2010) *Mite Hot Choco (2006) *Choco Pie (China) (2006) *Highvill Lake City (2006) Discografía '''Mini Álbum' Single Digital Colaboraciones *TVXQ - Like A Soap (2012) *Mighty Mouth - 10 Since 2004 (2008) Composiciones *Girls' Generation - It's You (2017) *Girls' Generation - Baby Maybe (junto a Soo Young, Seo Hyun) (2013) *Girls' Generation - XYZ (junto a Seo Hyun) (2013) *Girls' Generation - Mistake (2010) Conciertos/Tours *'YURI 1st fanmeeting Tour "INTO YURI" 2019' **09 Febrero - China, Macao - broadway macau **10 Febrero - Bangkok, Thailand - gmm live house **10- Marzo - Taipei, Taiwan - Legacy Taipei **19 Marzo - Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo International Forum Hall C *'YURI 1st Fanmeeting Tour “INTO YURI” in SEOUL 2019' **7 marzo - Seul, Corea del Sur - yes24 live hall '' Conciertos Participativos *'2019: ' SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Santiago Reconocimientos *'2018''' MBC Entertainment Awards: 'Best Entertainer (Sitcom) (Dae Jang Geum is Watching) *'2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'La actriz más popular (película) (No Breathing) *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards: Actriz Más Popular (Fashion King) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Fashion King) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Equipo Estrella de Radio (con Tiffany) "Show! Music Core" Curiosidades *'Grupo de K-Pop: 'Girls' Generation **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Sub-Unidad: Oh!GG **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Educación: **Neunggok High School **Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de teatro y cine) *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 5 años y 11 meses *'Fanclub:' Yurisistable. *'Especialidades: '''Natación, baile y yoga. *'Idiomas: Coreano (nativo), japonés (intermedio), inglés (básico), chino (básico) *'Color favorito: '''Azul marino y negro. *'Religión: Cristiana *Fue seleccionada como "Dance Chan" en el Concurso de Youth Best Selection Competition. *Fue seleccionada como aprendiz de SM en 2001 y apareció en muchos CF desde su infancia. *La SM confirmó que Yuri ha compuesto la gran mayoría de la discografía del grupo, pero ella no quería que esto fuera revelado porque donde se quería destacar era en el baile. Junto con Taeyeon y Tiffany, son las que más destacan en componer canciones. * Yuri estaba saliendo con el beisbólista Oh Seung Hwan. Según la agencia, los dos se conocieron a través de un encuentro con conocidos a finales del año pasado. El 15 de Octubre de 2015, a tan solo 6 meses de la confirmación de la relación con el beisbolista Oh Seung Hwan, se informó que han terminado debido a sus apretadas agendas. *Se graduó de la Universidad Chung-Ang el 15-02-2016 junto con su compañera Choi Soo Young y la actriz Park Shin Hye. *SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Santiago, Fue el primer concierto participativo como solista de Yuri. * Yuri realizará su primera gira de fan meetinhgs por asia, se reunirá con los fans a nivel mundial. *Community Chest de Corea recibió 17,500 dólares (20 millones de won) que Yuri donó por los incendios presentados en las montañas de la provincia de Kang Won. Ella dijo "No puedo imaginar lo que es perder tu vida y tu hogar. Espero que esto ayude a las personas con daños por este incendio. Rezo para que no pierdan la esperanza." Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Snapchat: yurikwon_gg *Canal de YouTube Galería Kwon Yu Ri.jpg Kwon Yu Ri2.jpg Kwon Yu Ri3.jpg Kwon Yu Ri4.jpg Kwon Yu Ri5.jpg Kwon Yu Ri6.jpg Kwon Yu Ri7.jpg Kwon Yu Ri8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Yuri X Seohyun - Secret|Yuri & Seohyun - Secret STATION 유리 (YURI) X Raiden 'Always Find You (Korean Ver.)' MV|Yuri & Raiden - Always Find You (Korean Ver.) YURI 유리 '빠져가 (Into You)' MV| Into You 'Internacional' Raiden X YURI - Always Find You (English Version)|Yuri & Raiden - Always Find You (English Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018